


Don't Slip

by fairygodpiggy



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Aftercare, Anal Fingering, Anal Plug, Anal Sex, DOM!Prompto, Dildos, Dirty Talk, Fluff and Smut, Hands-free Orgasm, Light Bondage, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Masturbation, Multiple Orgasms, Nipple Clamps, Orgasm Delay/Denial, POV shift, Safe Sane and Consensual, Sleepy Cuddles, Sub!Gladio, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-20
Updated: 2018-04-20
Packaged: 2019-04-25 09:40:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14376108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fairygodpiggy/pseuds/fairygodpiggy
Summary: Gladio forced his body to relax and scrambled to follow Prompto's order to recite the rules they'd agreed upon earlier, "O-Once you tell me we've begun, I'm allowed t-to...Gods...""Allowed to...?" Prompto murmured, lavishing attention to Gladio's flesh."I'm... I'm allowed to moan and whimper a-and make any other non-verbal noises. B-But, I'm not allowed to speak... unless given permission."----------------Prompto puts on a show for his very willing and very enthusiastic sub, Gladio.(Light D/s, no S&M)





	Don't Slip

**Author's Note:**

> This was a little idea that I had that was too good to resist. Thanks to the Quicksilver Trip Ship discord for enabling me and thirsting over the idea with me <3 This one's dedicated to all of you!
> 
> (Not beta'd, I'll fix errors later)

    "Remember the rules, babe?" Prompto asked while straddling the large man beneath him. Gladio's hands were bound above his head by stark white rope on top of a protective white cloth that contrasted beautifully against his tanned skin. Those bound wrists were attached to the headboard so he wouldn't be tempted to move his hands anywhere near his cock, which stood proudly between his legs.  
  
    Gladio nodded, eagerly following Prompto's forefinger with his eyes as it traced over a prominent vein. The finger rubbed enticingly along his slit, already drenched with precum from being teased and edged all day. How Prompto kept finding empty rooms in the citadel to drag him into every few hours to drive him absolutely mad with lust, Gladio didn't know; but he'd kept his body thrumming with sweet, torturous pleasure all day.  
  
    "Say it out loud for me so I know you know." Prompto commanded, dipping his finger under the foreskin and swirling it around the sensitive head.  
  
    With a hiss, Gladio's eyes fluttered shut for a moment while he concentrated on keeping his hips still. He swallowed and spoke slowly, "I have to keep quiet and watch you f-fuck yourself-  _AH!_ " He gasped as Prompto lowered to tease his dick with little kitten licks. The wet heat made his cock jump, but Prompto's reflexes were quick to still the hot, hard flesh and keep it steady.  
  
    He blinked up at Gladio with deceptively big, innocent, blue eyes, "My bad, it was rude of me to interrupt. Keep going." Despite the apology, Prompto wrapped his lips around the tip and suckled, lapping up the precum that gushed out.  
  
    Gladio let out a shuddering breath - it wasn't enough to push him over the edge, but enough to make his toes curl and make him pull against his restraints. Sapphire eyes flashed dangerously at his struggling. Prompto's mouth left Gladio's weeping erection and nipped at his inner thigh as a warning, "Careful, big guy. Don't move around too much."  
  
    Gladio forced his body to relax and scrambled to follow Prompto's order to recite the rules they'd agreed upon earlier, "O-Once you tell me we've begun, I'm allowed t-to...  _Gods_..."  
  
    "Allowed to...?" Prompto murmured, lavishing attention to Gladio's flesh. The obvious bulge in the blond's tight jeans went ignored for the time being - he would be taking care of it soon enough.  
  
    "I'm... I'm allowed to moan and whimper a-and make any other non-verbal noises. B-But, I'm not allowed to speak... unless given permission."  
  
    "Hmm... That's the gist of it, I guess. Good job, babe." Prompto grinned, eyes sparkling.  
  
    Gods, he really loved how cute Prompto was, especially when he was pleased. Never in his life had Gladio expected to be a submissive partner. Then a sweet, blond ray of sunshine bounced into his life, and once he divulged his secret fantasy of being a dom to Gladio... well, something about the idea sounded irresistible. And when they first tried it - as tame as their scenes were and still are - it  _felt_  right. So, whenever Prompto wanted to play, Gladio was more than eager to let him take control.  
  
    "Ready, Gladio?" Prompto asked, climbing off of his boyfriend and reaching for their toy box. Gladio immediately lamented the absence of Prompto's touch, but held back a whine of protest. He didn't want this scene to be over before it even began because he seemed too impatient.  
  
    "Yeah, I'm ready." He answered clearly.  
  
    Prompto paused a moment once he had the box, lube, and condoms spread across the foot of the bed. His eyes raked over Gladio's body and settled on his amber gaze. His expression softened for a moment, and he said quietly, "I love you."  
  
    In light of being unable to move to kiss the blond, Gladio tried to convey all the love, trust, and affection he held for Prompto through his eyes and expression, "I love you too, Prom."  
  
    Prompto looked like he melted a little, but after a beat, he schooled his features. With a serious tone, he issued orders, "Okay. From this point on, no more talking unless you're given permission, or if you absolutely need to use the safeword. Got it? You may move your head yes or no."  
  
    Gladio gave him a firm nod.  
  
    Seeming satisfied, Prompto opened the toy box and his performance began. He made a show of choosing which items he wanted, tapping his chin contemplatively. One by one, he pulled them out, looking to Gladio for his reaction. The brunet was fairly silent for most of them, making noises of indifference for the plugs, beads, and smaller dildos. His input in the selection was as important as Prompto's opinions. If the toys were too underwhelming to Gladio, the blond's performance would fall flat.  
  
    Prompto pulled out a pair of silver, chained nipple clamps, dangling them with one finger. The large man groaned loudly in approval. Prompto quirked a brow at this - seemed like the big guy was in the mood to see nipple play tonight. He set them aside with the lube and continued to pick through the box. He smirked to himself as he unearthed the box of a new dildo Gladio had never seen before. When he bought it, he had a feeling it would be just the thing to rile him up.  
  
    In fact, the dildo in question was one of the reasons he had been so eager to set up their scene in the first place. Prompto opened the box and lifted it from the packaging to display for his boyfriend. Gladio had to clench his teeth to keep himself from crying, ' _holy shit_ ', releasing a desperate moan instead.  
  
    It was a vivid aquamarine color, and made from slightly translucent silicone. It resembled Gladio in size fairly well - perhaps somewhat shorter, but slightly wider. It began with a bulbous head that Prompto knew would feel like heaven rubbing against his walls. Ridges just beneath the head smoothed out as they transitioned to the shaft. It widened around the middle and was covered with strategically placed veins. The bottom of it narrowed a little before ending with balls and a sturdy-looking suction cup.  
  
    It was made for a good, hard fuck.  
  
    Gladio  _needed_  to see it inside Prompto.  
  
    Upon seeing Gladio bite his plush bottom lip and jerk his hips in a futile attempt at finding friction, Prompto purred with delight, "Mmm, good, I'm glad you like it. I was hoping you would. I've been dying to try it out and see how it feels."  
  
    The older man shivered bodily at his words, staring at Prompto with smoldering amber eyes. With a snap, the toy box was closed and set aside. The blond got to his feet and announced he was going to wash the dildo.  
  
    Prompto returned naked several minutes later, having shed his clothes while he was in the bathroom. Prompto leaned against the doorframe for a moment, languidly stroking his cock. Gladio's gave a small throb of approval at the sight. He let out a huff of frustration at being teased, causing Prompto to chuckle. Prompto stepped toward him like a coeurl stalking its prey, fully in his element. The amount of confidence Prompto displayed when he was being a dom made Gladio more than a little weak in the knees - he was lucky he was lying down.  
  
    Prompto climbed back onto the bed, and with a satisfying slap, he stuck the dildo onto the low, flat stretch of wood that served as their footboard. He picked up a yellow condom packet decorated with pineapples - one of their flavored ones - and opened it to roll it onto the toy, leaving it be for the moment.  
  
    Prompto turned to face Gladio and drew his pouty bottom lip into his mouth, leveling Gladio with a keen stare before flicking his gaze back down to his own body. His hands glided over his toned belly, over years-old stretch marks, and up to his chest. He brushed over one rosy bud before rolling it between his fingers. He brought both hands up to rub and tease his nipples until they were hard, allowing his pleasure to be fueled by Gladio's breathy moans. A muscle in his thigh twitched with the sensation that began coursing through his veins.  
  
    He scooped up the nipple clamps and gave his chest a few more firm pinches before attaching them. There was the tiniest bite of pain from the clamps, but it quickly morphed into a constant tingle of pleasure. The elegant chain jingled softly as he moved, and he gave it a small tug that left him gasping.  
  
    A whimper and rustling drew his attention to Gladio, who was squirming and rolling his hips. The brunet was watching Prompto intensely with his mouth hanging slightly open. Prompto pulled at the chain a few more times, letting his head tip backward. His right hand dropped to his cock and worked it over base to tip, squeezing the head with each pass.  
  
    " _Hnnng_... fuck, that's so good." Prompto moaned, thrusting into his fist while teasing the chain. A ragged cry left Gladio's lips, followed by panting. Prompto was barely getting started and they were both getting worked up faster than expected.  
  
    The blond's fingers trembled as he forced his hands away - there was a delicious looking toy just begging to be ridden, and he wouldn't be a good dom if he came before the main event.  
  
    "Wanna see something good?" Prompto asked, turning his back to Gladio and coyly looking over his shoulder. "You can shake your head yes or no."  
  
    When he was met with enthusiastic nodding, Prompto picked up the bottle of lube, flicking the lid open and coating his fingers. He lifted his ass in the air so Gladio had a clear view of his finger teasing the pink ring of muscle before sliding it in. Behind him, a low growl rumbled from Gladio, and Prompto quickly and easily added a second finger.  
  
    He pulled his fingers out slowly, scissoring them and pushing them back in. Prompto selfishly indulged in the silky smooth heat of his walls as he started a steady pace: push in deep, stretch on the way out, then plunge back in. His eyes settled on the bright blue toy to his left and he licked his lips.  
  
    Imitating what he did to Gladio earlier, he popped the head between his lips and swirled his tongue around, savoring the sweet, tangy pineapple flavor. He heard a shaky, almost whimpering groan from Gladio, and a loud creak as the large man strained against the ropes. Prompto began bobbing his head up and down along the toy, and after adding a third finger, he used the momentum from thrusting his fingers to swallow the dildo deeper into his mouth. He closed his eyes as it hit the back of his throat, enjoying the way it felt along his tongue.  
  
    " _Fffffu-uuuhhh, ahh!_ " Gladio gasped, very nearly slipping as he watched the bright, thick dildo disappear into the blond's mouth, and his slim fingers fuck and stretch his own hole. Prompto smirked around the column of silicone, giving a particularly loud slurp.  
  
    There was really no practical reason for Prompto deep throat the toy except to excite Gladio as the brunet watched on. Considering the noises tearing themselves out of the bigger man's throat, Prompto wondered how it looked from that perspective. After a minute more, the blond removed his fingers and pulled his mouth off the dildo with a perfect pop - it was good timing, too, since he had sucked and licked off all the flavored lube.  
  
    He sat up and tugged the condom off and tossing it in the direction of the bin next to the bathroom door. Prompto turned his head and drank in the sight of a nearly wrecked-looking Gladio. His swollen cock flexed and twitched of its own accord, leaking an almost steady stream of precum that pooled just under his belly button.  
  
    Prompto decided to reward him for making it this far in the scene without breaking the rules, letting him know what a good sub he was being. He crawled up to his side, careful not to brush against any sensitive spots. Gladio looked up at him with wide, confused eyes, and released a small whine.  
  
    Prompto ran his dry hand through Gladio's hair, and the man leaned heavily into the touch. He curled his fingers tight until amber eyes rolled and fluttered. Prompto dipped his head down and kissed Gladio deeply, licking and exploring his mouth so his boyfriend could taste the sweet flavor lingering on his tongue. Gladio returned the kiss with great eagerness, moaning into the blond's mouth.  
  
    Much to Gladio's disappointment, Prompto pulled away to praise him with feather-light kisses to his brow and cheek, "You're doing so well, big guy. You're doing a wonderful job obeying me... So good for me..."  
  
    He backed away from Gladio, satisfied with how dark his eyes were and with the deep flush covering his cheeks and the top of his chest.  
  
    Prompto picked up the lube again and liberally coated the dildo. He positioned himself over the head and pressed down onto it. They both groaned simultaneously once Prompto's ass closed around it. The blond's thighs strained as he lowered himself further and further. Immediately he felt the ridges caress his prostate, followed by a few of the veins. By the time he was fully seated, his body was trembling.  _Gods_ , it felt so good. He probably wouldn't last long with how perfectly it rubbed against him.  
  
    From his arms, to his stomach, and down to his legs, Gladio's muscles were taut as he humped the air, groaning in frustration at the lack of relief. Prompto lifted himself and sunk back down, relishing in the sweet burn of the stretch. He did it again and his cock twitched and dribbled precum as it pressed his prostate once more.  
  
    His fingers gingerly took hold of his shaft as the toy gloriously massaged his sensitive spot. Prompto barely tried a full stroke of his length before deciding it was too much for him to handle. He squeezed at the tip, twisting his hand in a way that had him seeing stars.  
  
    Prompto felt his climax building up as he pistoned himself on the dildo, making the bed creak. For each movement, Gladio rolled his hips as if he were trusting up into Prompto's heat. His erection flexed with each thrust, and his muscles shivered from the strain. Gladio's eyes swept over Prompto's flushed body, focusing hungrily on the blond's bobbing cock and the bright toy stretching his hole. Then, he lifted his dark, amber gaze just in time to witness Prompto throw his head back and cry out.  
  
    " _Hahh! Hnng, aaah-! AHH-HAH AAAH FUCK- GLADIOO- OH FUCK!_ " Prompto moaned low and loud, his voice breaking as his body lurched and his orgasm took his breath away. He held his cock firmly, striping his own torso with his release. Prompto's body flooded with pure bliss, his orgasm nearly all-encompassing. Amid the sensation of ascending to some higher plane, he heard the unmistakable sound of Gladio tipping over the edge, and-  
  
    " _Nghh, ah-AAH! PROOMMM-MNGH!_ " A low growl ripped from the large man's throat.  
  
    Prompto's head snapped up at the cry of his name, watching in a dumbfounded daze as Gladio's body tensed, and his dick gave a strong throb. Thick, white cum gushed over his abs and Gladio's body twitched forcefully for several seconds before he sucked in a stuttering breath and visibly relaxed onto the bed. His hands went lax in their bindings, fingers curling in loosely.  
  
    Prompto pulled off of the dildo and crawled to Gladio and flopped down next to him, gazing at the erection that still stood despite the brunet's powerful climax. His eyes then flicked up to his boyfriend's flushed and sweat-slicked face. Gladio was trying to regain his breathing, and Prompto tucked his head against a tattooed shoulder.  
  
    "You slipped." Prompto murmured against his skin. He felt Gladio tense slightly.  
  
    "S- ngh..." Gladio grunted, catching himself before slipping again.  
  
    Prompto lifted his head and chuckled at Gladio. He couldn't resist teasing a little more, "Hmm... I don't know if you've deserved your reward yet."  
  
    Gladio let out a pitiful whimper, giving Prompto his best attempt at puppy dog eyes. The blond couldn't quite wipe the smile off his face as he raised a brow and reasoned, "Technically you did break the no-speaking rule." Those eyes became more pleading.  
  
    "I'll think about it." Prompto sighed, rolling off the bed and padding to the bathroom to grab a damp rag. He wiped the tacky mess from his stomach and rinsed the rag off before taking it into the bedroom and doing the same for Gladio.  
  
    He set the rag aside and reached over to drag the pads of his fingers up the underside of Gladio's hardness. The large man jolted and squirmed, throwing his head back at the touch. Prompto picked up the bottle of lube and squeezed a small dollop in his hand, then took hold of Gladio's length and gave it a couple of slow pumps. The brunet gasped and released a ragged moan, shaking his head slightly.  
  
    "No? Still a little sensitive?" Prompto mused, receiving a grunt of affirmation. He slid his hand down, grazing his tight sac and perineum until his fingers traced around the tight ring of muscle. "What about here?"  
  
    Gladio licked his lips and his legs fell open almost instantly.  _That would be a yes_ , Prompto thought, massaging the puckered hole until he felt it relax. Slowly he pressed a finger in and heard a pleased sigh. Pushing in and out, he pulled gently at the edges of his hole to stretch it enough to slip a second digit in. Gladio moaned his encouragement, spreading his legs wider and angling his hips up. Prompto curled his fingers, softly brushing against his sweet spot. Gladio clenched around him, his breath hitched, and his cock throbbed weakly.  
  
    "You're so good. D'you want a plug in here to keep you full while I fuck your brains out?" Prompto purred into Gladio's ear and pressing gently against his prostate again.  
  
    Gladio practically shouted, the cry broken off as he arched off the bed. The headboard groaned against the large man's struggles, and Prompto shushed him with small kisses, urging him to relax. The blond left him momentarily to fish Gladio's favorite plug from their toy box and wash it.  
  
    Prompto returned to coat the clear silicone plug with lube and stretched out beside Gladio. Propped up on one elbow, the blond captured Gladio's lips in a slow, sensual kiss that turned the big guy into absolute goo. He nudged the tip of the plug against Gladio's fluttering hole and began pushing it in, watching the brunet's face for discomfort. His dick jumped and twitched as the toy slid in. Prompto was momentarily mesmerized watching Gladio's perfect ass swallow the clear plug until it stretched over the widest portion. It closed snugly around the narrow neck and Gladio let out a few close-mouthed moans.  
  
    Prompto rocked the toy a bit, coaxing out more noises before picking up another condom and rolling it over Gladio's newly weeping cock. He slicked it up with more lube and straddled his boyfriend's hips. During the course of Gladio's prep, Prompto's arousal had reawakened and he was out of patience. The dildo was fantastic, but nothing compared to Gladio - nothing compared to his length, and girth, and heat.  
  
    The blond didn't even try to stifle his moan as he sunk effortlessly down his length. Gladio's cries were an echo of Prompto's as a rigorous and merciless pace was set. Prompto bounced on his cock, the ache in his thighs quickly returning from his previous efforts. The brunet helped him, though, by thrusting up to meet him. Gladio filled him perfectly, like a lock and key; like their bodies were made for each other.  
  
    "Gladi--  _ah!_  Gladio,  _gods_  you feel so-oo good!  _AHH-!_  Talk- you can talk now, babe!" Prompto gasped, bracing himself against Gladio's broad chest.  
  
    " _Hngh!_ Oh,  _fuck Prom_...  _ah_ , gods-  _so good_ ," The rest of what left Gladio's mouth was completely incoherent as he began rocking frantically into Prompto - spurred on by the squeeze of Prompto's heat and the plug prodding his prostate at a near-constant rate.  
  
    Prompto let out a surprised cry of ecstasy as he felt the forgotten nipple clamps tug at his sensitive buds. He opened his eyes to see the silver chain between Gladio's teeth. His honey-colored eyes gleamed darkly with yearning. Looking Prompto dead in the eye, he jerked his head, pulling the chain.  
  
    " _Hah!_ Cheeky bastard." Prompto panted, grinning down at the larger man. The brunet smirked and gave another small tug on the chain. Prompto continued to ride him as if his life depended on it, reaching between his legs to pump his cock. His climax coiled tightly in his gut, and he made no effort to hold back.  
  
    "Babe, I'm-!" Prompto warned breathlessly.  
  
    "Uh-huh, me too.  _Gods, Prom!_ "  
  
    Prompto's arched and cried out in pure euphoria at the sensation of Gladio throbbing and spilling inside him. He painted his boyfriend's tanned chest with his second release, feeling absolutely boneless once he came down from his high. Beneath him, Gladio was in much the same condition, panting heavily. He pulled off and removed the nipple clamps as he did - they were definitely going to be sore and oversensitive for a while, but it had been so worth it - and then carefully took the used condom off of Gladio.  
  
    He fought against every instinct to just curl up and fall asleep - he still had a job to finish for Gladio. Prompto sat on his knees next to Gladio's hands and pulled at just the right place for the knot to loosen immediately. He made quick work of untying it and removing the cloth to free Gladio's hands. The large man gave a relieved groan as Prompto slowly maneuvered his tattooed arms down to his sides.  
  
    "Let's get you cleaned up, and then I'll rub your arms." Prompto explained, pressing a kiss to Gladio's temple.  
  
    "Yeah..." Gladio whispered hoarsely.  
  
    Prompto took the damp rag and cleaned Gladio's torso and his softened length. With his free hand, he stroked Gladio's hair and said softly, "You did such a good job tonight, Gladio. Always so obedient for me."  
  
    "But I broke the rules. I spoke." The brunet argued, frowning. Prompto smiled kindly and shook his head, giving him a chaste kiss.  
  
    "I can forgive you for calling my name while blowing your load completely untouched." Prompto snorted, setting the rag aside to work on easing the plug out of Gladio. "That was fucking sexy as hell, by the way." When it was out, he stood it beside the dildo at the end of the bed to be cleaned. He retrieved the cloth once more and folded it to wipe away the lube from the larger man's hole.  
  
    "Yeah? Really?" Gladio rasped, watching his dom through heavy eyelids. Prompto nodded as he folded the rag again and cleaned himself quickly.  
  
    "Really. My perfect, incredible sub." Prompto purred, helping the brunet sit up. He gently took Gladio's hands in his and lifted them to examine and massage them, making sure to stimulate blood flow. "Any numbness?" He asked once he confirmed there were no marks or bruises.  
  
    "Tingles a little." Gladio mumbled, leaning forward and nuzzling sleepily at Prompto's collar bone, lightly scraping it with his stubble. It was quiet as Prompto continued working on the large hands, squeezing up and down each finger, pressing circles into the palms, and rubbing each wrist. Gladio sighed against his skin, "S'good... Feels nice."  
  
    "I'm glad." Prompto said quietly, moving to pull his boyfriend into a proper embrace. "Want me to get your shoulders? They must ache."  
  
    Quickly running out of the energy to speak, Gladio merely nodded and sluggishly rolled onto his stomach. With a soft groan, he rested his head on his forearms, feeling the pull of stiff muscles. Prompto straddled his lower back and began kneading his trapezius muscles and easing the tension. The brunet made an appreciative noise before falling silent.  
  
    As Prompto continued and worked down one arm and then the other, he noticed Gladio's breathing slow and even out. The blond climbed off and watched Gladio sleep for several seconds. He looked sated and comfortable, his face relaxed in slumber. Gladio looked so much younger like this - actually looked like the youthful 23-year-old he was.  
  
    Prompto gathered up the toys, and the rag, rinsing them all off for now - he could wash them properly in the morning. On his way out, he tidied up the trash and clothes that had been discarded. Finally, with his brain and body screaming at him to get back in bed and  _cuddle his boyfriend properly_ , he flicked the light switch off.  
  
    He nudged Gladio awake long enough to get the both of them under the plush comforter. Prompto pulled the brunet to his chest and carded his fingers through those wavy locks. Gladio held onto his waist and snuggled close, nuzzling with all the affectionate energy he could muster. Prompto couldn't help giggling a little, it was way too cute.  
  
    "I love you, Prom." Gladio murmured.  
  
    "Love you too, Gladio." Prompto was sure the big guy was out cold before the words were even out, but he said them all the same, cradling Gladio like the most precious thing in the world. And, at least in Prompto's world, he was.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading, comments and kudos are loved and appreciated!
> 
> Come say hi to me!  
> | [tumblr](http://fairygodpiggy.tumblr.com/) | [art blarg](http://fairygodpiggyart.tumblr.com/) | [twitter](https://twitter.com/fairygodpiggy) |


End file.
